Percy meets Carter part 2
by Aquatalon
Summary: Always wonder what happened after Carter met Percy read and find out! Join them as they work together to stop the person who made the necklace to make creatures invincible. (There are characters that are not in the Percy Jackson book)


Carter meets Percy part 2

It had been 2 months since Carter Kane had met Percy Jackson, Carter lay awake staring at

the ceiling unable to fall asleep. His mind drifted off to the necklace which was now stored in the vast duat and had been the cause of their recent troubles. Carter to this day could not believe that the necklace could control monsters making them invisible. Sighing, Carter got up and walked toward the kitchen to get a glass of water. To his astonishment a single word that he had been waiting for came.

"_Carter"_

Could he have heard right? Carter shook his head hoping to clear what he heard, but he knew it was time.

Carefully, he made his way around the kitchen and headed to Sadie's room. Opening the door, Carter saw Sadie with her head buried in the book fast asleep. "Sadie wake up," whispered Carter shaking his sister.

"What are you doing in my room at this time!," said Sadie furiously, "Its bloody 2:00 in the morning!"

"I heard Percy call my name," said Carter, "I told you that when he-"

"Just fetch my wand," muttered Sadie, cutting off Carter as she completely gave up on the idea of falling back asleep. With the wand in her hands, Sadie chanted a few words under her breath. A bright yellow light flashed at the tip of her wand, and with that Carter and Sadie vanished in thin air. Sadie opened her eyes, to see she was in the midst of a strawberry field near a forest. "Where was this camp that they landed?" she thought to herself. "Carter are you sure this is the right place?" questioned Sadie. "Don't tell me I had to wake up for this!" she said irately, as she motioned with her hand at the vast fields of strawberries.

"I uhh," stuttered Carter looking around, "I am sure this is the place but…" his voice trailed off and looked at the ground dumbfounded.

Three girls stepped out of the shadow looking extremely angry. The oldest was lean and had long black hair pulled into a french braid and dark brown eyes. She was drawing back her hand as if she held something. Sadie could tell that she was not a person who had a good sense of humor, by the way she scowled at Carter. The other girl had curly blond hair that was held in a pony tail and gray blue eye's and was holding a sword that fizzled with lightning. While the last, who was the skinniest of them all, had straight short black hair and had eyes which were light brown and looked more friendly and was holding nothing in her hands.

"We are looking for Percy Jackson," Carter said, with his voice trembling. The oldest relaxed but still held her hands pointing at them.

"My name is Peyton," said the oldest girl, "this is Gabriella _(pointing to the blonde)_ and Olivia" _(motioning to the skinny girl beside her)._

"I'm Sadie, and this is Carter." As they introduced each other, a rustle near by caused Olivia to look behind her. She flicked her wrist toward the bush, where a speck of light hit the bush and it caught on fire. Peyton motioned them to follow them and started to sprint down through the forest .They all looked extremely well trained, weaving and ducking through the terrain. Sadie however was out of breath and very tired, literally tripping over any branch on the ground She did not like breathing in the smoky smell of the fire and had a hard time breathing. Carter, on the other hand, was managing to keep up, but was heavily panting.

"...Need a break!" gasped Carter, as sweat trickled down his face and back. As they crossed the brown post with a sign saying "Camp half blood", Peyton, Gabriella, Olivia halted. A crocodile burst upon the clearing and a boy jumped on its back and started to stab the crocodile, while lightning raced through its body. It died instantly, only leaving a necklace behind that the boy gripped tightly in his hand. As Carter got a closer look, he realized with excitement that it was Percy!

"That's Percy?" questioned Sadie. She had imagined him to be older, but he looked to be about her age.

"Yes it is" said Percy calmly walking up to Carter and introduced himself. "Nice to see you again Carter Kane, we have a serious problem and I think this has to do with your world. There are more of these necklaces." Percy reached in his pocket and held 5 gray necklaces with hieroglyphs. Carter gasped knowing that the creator had put their last name Kane all over the necklace.

A shriek and the stench of rotting flesh, cut the conversation short. "We'll talk later" said Peyton, her face was grim.

"Percy take Carter and Sadie back to camp, Gabriella, Olivia, and I will keep on the look out. I'll "iris" message you when I can't hold off the monsters."

…

At camp, Percy entered his cabin and sat down, Annabeth, Sadie and Carter followed him and started discussing their plan to defeat the maker of all the necklaces.

"Last seen attack was at the front. I've been defending mostly right here," Percy pointed to a small dot on the map on the table. "If you bring your troops with their earth and their spell magic, then that area should be covered off."

"I am not sacrificing myself to those beasts!" said Sadie glaring at Percy.

"It's the only way!", said Percy impatiently.

"How about Carter do it," suggested Sadie, "its you who asked for our help."

"Carter needs to capture the flag, so as to prove that he can go on our elite team." Percy said shrugging.

"Why can't I try out!" yelled Sadie.

"You could come with me, to find Peyton and Oliva and Gabriella," said Annabeth who had kept quiet this whole time.

"Maybe-" said Sadie.

A glow caused them to all look at the center of the table where an image appeared of Peyton, Gabriella, Olivia. They seemed to be hiding under a tree.

"Percy, we held them as long as we could but they are unstoppable! They have developed into half cyclops" and a scream cut off Gabriella in mid sentence and the image went blank.


End file.
